


Your Favorite, for my Favorite

by Liliumite



Series: McHanzo Week Entries [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, Noodle Dragons, This is pure fluff, because this shit is just sweetness, please see your dentist, prompt, risk of cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliumite/pseuds/Liliumite
Summary: Domestic setting - Hanzo and McCree live together happily, and during an unique morning in which Hanzo sleeps in, McCree decides to surprise his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very cheesy sweet piece of fluff for the second day of McHanzo week: Domestic life!

Their kitchen had to be very versatile to suit both McCree’s and Hanzo’s cuisine. They initially had to get used to each other, in this aspect. McCree loved all sweet things Hanzo could make, as well as many dishes with noodles. McCree was often not entirely sure _what_ was in them, but often enjoyed it nonetheless. Hanzo’s favorite from McCree was pancakes.

On the flip side, Hanzo could handle spicy food a lot better than McCree. McCree doesn’t like to admit it and often tries to clean his plate, even if it feels like his tongue is about to shrivel and burn. Hanzo is more likely to speak of his disapproval of McCree’s dishes, criticizing the sheer amount, the lack of vegetables, or excessive use of a certain taste.

McCree loved to spoil Hanzo. During the day and the evenings, he always did his best to make Hanzo feel like the most loved person on the planet, but in mornings it was a little harder for McCree. Hanzo was an early bird, and McCree almost never woke before Hanzo.

Almost never.

Today was an exception. Hanzo had been working hard until deep into the night and for once slept in. McCree cherished the sight of his husband sleeping. The expression on Hanzo’s face was soft as he was dozing. There was no clue if he was dreaming. Both of them occasionally suffered from nightmares, but since they settled down together, they became less frequent.

McCree stopped himself from staring too long at the sleeping archer in their bed and quietly made his way to the kitchen. They had everything he needed for pancakes with every imaginable topping. On normal mornings, Hanzo wouldn’t eat anything sweet for breakfast. McCree thought today was a good day to shake things up.

With a cheery hum, McCree gathered everything he needed and started mixing the batter. As he cooked, he half-expected Hanzo to be around. Sipping his tea in in his chair. Laying on the couch with a book. Meditating in front of the window. Practicing yoga in the living room. Mornings with Hanzo were a constant. The house was quiet without him there.

To fight the silence in the kitchen, McCree turned on some old country songs. He poured some batter into the hot frying pan. The loneliness was easily lifted with the sizzling of the pancake and the music in the background. McCree effortlessly sang along with every line. He was careful to not raise his voice too much, aware he might wake his husband prematurely.

It took some time, which McCree had plenty, but eventually he had a neat pile of puffy golden-brown pancakes. It looked perfect. The stack was placed in their oven, making sure they stayed warm without becoming limp.  

One other time when Hanzo was sleeping in, McCree had prepared a breakfast in bed for Hanzo. While Hanzo was somewhat charmed by the gesture, he hadn’t enjoyed it. McCree wasn’t one to make the same mistake twice, so he just kept the pancakes in the kitchen. He made sure to already clean up all the dishes as well as cook water for Hanzo’s tea.

When he feels everything is ready, he turns the music down just a bit before quietly returning to their bedroom. Hanzo had moved a little, but was still sleeping. As soon as McCree crawls back on top of the bed, Hanzo starts shifting, groaning softly.

“Morning sunshine” McCree said lovingly, laying down next to his husband and spooning him while kissing the back of his head. “I hope I didn’t interrupt any of your dreams. You’re the cutest thing when you’re asleep.”

Hanzo shifted a little bit groaning softly while he subtly stretched himself. McCree held the smaller man in his arms lovingly. His hands gently stroked Hanzo’s waist through the blankets. He felt how Hanzo wiggled himself further against McCree’s body.

“Sweetheart, I made you something. I think you’re going to love it.”

“What is it?” Hanzo asked, still sounding groggy from sleep.

“Sorry, Hanny-bear, can’t tell. It’s a surprise.” He replied with a sing song voice.

Hanzo groaned a little more, but started moving a bit more. He escaped from McCree’s embrace and threw the covers off.  Hanzo was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts, and even that looked flattering on him. His graying hair was a mess when he get out of bed. One of the first things Hanzo would do in mornings was to comb the mess down a little to be presentable to his husband. Only after a quick bath or shower his hair would behave normally.

Slipping into a pair of warm slippers and putting on a morning-robe on top of his pajama, Hanzo got up. He stretched some more, making his joints knack. McCree kept laying in the bed a little longer, admiring his husband from behind, cherishing the sight of Hanzo waking up calmly, not as sharp as when he was awake, all guards down.

When Hanzo succeeded in taming his hair into his ribbon, he and McCree went to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes soon dominating their senses. Hanzo hummed approvingly at the smell, sitting down and watching how McCree presented the warm pile of pancakes for them.

“And, tadaa!” McCree said cheerfully as he placed the plate between the two of them. A freshly placed chunk of butter was still melting on top and McCree had placed some blueberries all around. “Your favorite, for my favorite.”

One of the best things of Hanzo in the morning was how little resistance he had against any of McCree’s cheesy flirts. Hanzo smiled softly at McCree before starting on their breakfast. The duo was soon joined by Hanzo’s dragons, who wanted to enjoy the taste of pancakes too.

Breakfast was appreciated in silence. The background was filled with country tunes to which McCree occasionally hummed. They sometimes laughed at the greedy behavior of Hanzo’s dragons, who both didn’t know when to stop eating. They stared when the other was peacefully enjoying the food. Even when all pancakes were eaten, they admired each other in silence, smiling softly.

“Perhaps I should sleep late more often, if this is the result. Those were great.” Hanzo eventually said. He was tickling the stomach of one of his dragons lazily.

“Y’know I always try to spoil you whenever I get the chance.” McCree smiled, stealing Hanzo’s hands. “No matter what, you deserve nothing but the best.” He added, before leaning in for a soft kiss.

He was truly blessed to be married to Hanzo Shimada.


End file.
